Feelings
by Hozuki19
Summary: Pada dasarnya, robot tidak memiliki perasaan dan dapat dikendalikan. Tapi bagaimana jika sebuah robot bisa bekerja sesuai keinginannya sendiri?/Birthday fic buat Ai-san (19 Agustus) yang dikerjakan secara SKS #slap


_BOOOM!_

Asap membumbung tinggi dari ledakan, pasukan musuh terlempar dari tempat itu. Sosok bersurai abu mengamati lokasi tersebut. Darah berceceran, mayat dimana-mana, asap menutupi langit senja. Tangisan, jeritan, dan penderitaan rakyat membuat suasana semakin kelam.

"1305XII telah berada di perbatasan."

Sosok itu berkata dengan nada datar, wajahnya juga tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

" _Baiklah, aku sudah mengirim_ cyborg _medis untuk membawa korban menjauh dari sana. Tugasmu sekarang adalah menembak markas musuh di arah barat daya. Setelahnya, kau harus pergi ke koordinat yang telah ditentukan."_

Suara itu menggema di dalam kepalanya, ia menghadap ke arah yang dimaksud. Dari ujung jari sampai siku tangan kanan si surai abu berubah menjadi meriam.

"Hancurkan persembunyian musuh di jarak sepuluh kilometer?"

" _Lakukan."_

Laser putih ditembakkan dari sana, menembus kepulan asap dan menghancurkan target dalam sekejap.

"Perintah telah dilakukan."

Ia mengembalikan meriam itu semula menjadi tangannya. Melihat portal yang terbuka di langit untuknya, ia segera melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke sana.

Tanpa sadar bayangan gelap yang mengikutinya...

* * *

 **Feelings**

 **Disclaimer:**

Intinya KuroBas dan seisinya bukan milik saya

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, gaje, abal, alur ngebut, cerita pasaran, dll

Special fic buat hari kemerdekaan RI (tanggal 17) dan ulang tahun author Ai and August 19 (tanggal 19)

* * *

Siswa SMA Rakuzan berhamburan keluar sekolah. Pengumuman rapat guru dadakan membuat mereka pulang lebih cepat. Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ masih duduk termenung di kelasnya. Ia menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan kontak _'Otou-sama'._

[ _Kau pulang duluan saja._ ]

Ia menghela napas pelan. Akashi Seijuurou meraih tasnya lesu dan beranjak dari kelas yang sudah kosong.

Pemuda crimson itu tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya tak pernah meluangkan waktu bersamanya. Memang, Akashi Masaomi adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus pengusaha di bidang teknologi. Tapi bukan artinya Masaomi tak punya waktu sama sekali.

 _Siiiing..._

Mendadak, sebuah cahaya biru terang tertangkap oleh manik hetero.

'Apa itu?'

Langkahnya terhenti, menatap pintu yang menuju ke atap sekolah. Si surai _crimson_ juga mendengar suara mekanik mesin-mesin seperti di beberapa film bertema teknologi.

Tak lama, cahaya dan suara itu menghilang. Dengan ragu-ragu, Akashi mendekat ke tempat itu. Didoronya pintu hijau itu sedikit, ia melihat sekeliling atap sekolah.

Tidak ada siapapun, kecuali sosok bersurai abu yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Laki-laki itu terlihat seperti anak kelas tiga, meskipun Akashi baru melihatnya kali ini.

'Apa dia murid baru?'

Sosok itu tampak tak terganggu dengan si surai crimson, masih setia dengan bukunya. Meski tak saling beradu pandang, Akashi dapat melihat sorot matanya yang tampak kosong. Wajahnya juga datar tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi asyik membaca buku sejarah miliknya. Di samping si surai _crimson,_ duduk seorang pemuda bersurai abu. Mayuzumi Chihiro, pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Masaomi bilang, dia adalah putra sahabatnya yang dititipkan padanya.

Setidaknya Akashi jadi tidak terlalu kesepian, jika saja Mayuzumi tidak kelewatan pendiam seperti ini. Bukannya seru, malah canggung yang ada. Tiap kali ia bicara, nadanya monoton seperti robot. Itu sedikit membuat Akashi takut.

Hal yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah Shirogane yang tiba-tiba menjadikan pemuda abu itu sebagai starter tim basket Rakuzan.

Yang benar saja...

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai."

Supir itu menghentikan laju mobil Limosin di depan pintu gerbang. _"Arigatou."_ Akashi langsung keluar, berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari Mayuzumi hari ini.

Memang siapa yang tidak takut jika terjebak bersama sosok yang hampir tak punya ekspresi?

Akashi merinding badai. Ini lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan almarhum ibunya yang melempar gunting jika sarapannya tidak habis.

Namun baru beberapa langkah memasuki sekolah...

 _DUARRR!_

Akashi terkejut bukan main tatkala gemuruh ledakan terdengar dari kejauhan dan tanah yang ia pijak kini ikut bergetar. Gempa di Jepang sudah biasa. Tapi jika gempa itu diikuti suara ledakan dan tembakan bertubi-tubi, itu pertanda buruk.

"Negara kita diserang."

Satu kalimat yang semakin membuat Akashi melebarkan matanya terlontar dari bibir Mayuzumi. Ia masih tidak berekspresi. Akashi menarik lengan si Surai abu, berlari menuju aula seperti siswa lainnya.

Demi apapun, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia bahkan belum masuk ke kelasnya hari ini. Lagipula, zaman kedamaian seperti ini kenapa harus ada invasi lagi? Bukankah itu sudah dilarang?

Akashi mengambil tempat sedikit dalam di aula, dekat dengan para guru. Pintu tiga lapis aula sudah ditutup oleh para penjaga sekolah.

Deru pesawat jet dan helikopter menggema, membuat suasana riuh di aula utama Rakuzan. Tandah di sekitar mereka ikut bergetar bersama gemuruh ledakan yang kian membabi buta.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

"Kita diserang?"

"Ibu... Aku takut..."

Siswa di aula semakin tidak tenang tankala melihat pintu aula tampak ditembaki dari luar dan atap yang tampaknya juga telah diserang.

"Professor, tolong izinkan aku berganti mode." Mayuzumi berkata pelan pada Shirogane dan Masaomi. Keduanya tampak berpikir. Pasalnya, identitas _cyborg_ itu tidak boleh banyak diketahui oleh orang lain. Tapi, mereka semua sudah terdesak.

"Lakukan!"

Mayuzumi mundur, mencari tempat yang sedikit luas.

"Mode tempur, aktif!"

Armor baja menggantikan seragam SMA Rakuzan yang ia pakai. Tangan kirinya menjadi senapan laser, sepatu yang ia pakai berubah menjadi sepatu armor beroket, dan sayap glider putih dengan lingkaran merah di tengahnya muncul dari punggungnya.

Siswa lain yang melihatnya berubah seperti itu ada yang merasa kagum, bingung, bahkan takut. Akashi yang melihatnya hanya melongo tak percaya, begitu juga Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya, tiga sahabatnya yang sudah kelas dua.

 _"Minna,_ menjauh dari pintu utama sekarang!"

Mendengar seruan sang robot, semuanya reflek menjauhi pintu yang sudah hampir hancur. Sedangkan Mayuzumi langsung mendekati pintu itu.

" _Gris clair_!"

Sebuah perisai laser berwarna abu-abu yang melindungi mereka tantaka pintu itu hancur. Beberapa serangan juga masih bisa ditahan.

Serangan itu berhenti, Mayuzumi membuka perisainya. Melihat musuh menyeringai, ia kembali was-was.

" _Blanc_!"

Kali ini, ia membuat kubah putih untuk melindungi semua orang di aula, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Allen." Mayuzumi menatap datar sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Allen'. "Ah, rupanya kau juga ada disini. bagaimana kau kita main sebentar?" ujar Allen seraya mengisi daya _tank_ yang dia pakai.

Mayuzumi mengaktifkan glidernya dan terbang menjauh, berniat menyerang balas pesawat musuh yang terus menembaki bangunan dan rumah warga. "Aku tidak punya waktu denganmu."

 _DUOR!_

 _DUOR!_

 _DUOR!_

Misil terus menerus ditembakkan Allen pada si surai abu, namun masih bisa dihindari dengan lincahnya. _"Mattaku..._ Kau ini tidak bisa diam."

Ia mengarahkan tangan senapannya pada _tank_ Allen.

" _Paresseux_!"

Gas keunguan menyelimuti beberapa tank sekaligus, menghambat pergerakan kendaraan tempur itu dan merusaknya secara perlahan. Puas melihat serangannya berhasil melumpuhkan serangan darat, kini Mayuzumi kembali mengejar pesawat yang telah menyerang mereka juga.

Dengan kamera matanya yang khusus dapat melihat jarak jauh, ternyata pesawat musuh sudah mencapai lebih dari dua kilometer. Daripada membuang waktu mengejar mereka, Mayuzumi menandai seluruh target dari kejauhan dan mengaktifkan pelontar misil di glidernya.

" _Corbeau_!"

Belasan misil berwarna hilam legam dilepaskan. Mayuzumi turun ke tanah, melepas perisai putih yang ia pasang dan kembali ke mode manusia normal.

"Sekarang ini, kurasa kita sudah aman. Sebaiknya kalian semua pulang untuk memastikan keadaan keluarga kalian. Setelahnya, kalian bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah rumah kalian agar lebih aman. Tunggu sampai pemerintah memberi kabar lebih lanjut." Mayuzumi berkata panjang lebar. Semuanya langsung mengangguk, langsung berhamburan untuk pulang.

"Sei- _chan_ , kami ikut denganmu saja." Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya yang memang sudah tak punya keluarga memutuskan untuk tetap bersama sang kapten. "Baiklah."

 _DUARRR!_

Ledakan besar yang disertai angin kencang sesaat membuat perhatian mereka teralih.

"A-apa itu?!" gumam Hayama ketakutan.

"Peluruku tadi sudah mengenai sasaran." Mayuzumi berkata enteng. Hayama kembali melongo. _"Sugoii..."_

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang. Kalian bertiga mau mengambil barang-barang dulu?" tanya Masaomi. Sedangkan tiga orang yang kini kelas dua SMA itu mengangguk.

" _Shadow gate_!"

Tiga portal hitam muncul di depan mereka.

"Lima menit, sebelum portal ini aku tutup."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan Mayuzumi, mereka lebih cepat sampai di kediaman Akashi meskipun akhirnya robot itu tumbang kehabisan tenaga.

Akashi membiarkan si surai abu menempati kasurnya selama ia non-aktif. Manik hetero si surai _crimson_ selalu tertarik pada Mayuzumi yang sedang 'tertidur'. Ini sudah empat hari semenjak insiden penyerangan itu, dan Mayuzumi masih belum kunjung bangun.

1305XII, atau yang lebih ia kenal sebagai Mayuzumi Chihiro. _Cyborg_ tempur tingkat tinggi yang dikirim dari masa lalu untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya. Entah bagaimana caranya, robot itu bisa mengakses mode terhebat jika ia dapat merasakan perasaan manusia. Dan karena Akashi adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat saat datang ke masa ini, maka pemuda itulah yang bertugas untuk 'memandu' robot tersebut. Tapi ia tidak menyangka masa kini menjadi sama seperti masa lalu. Jepang dijajah oleh bangsa asing.

Yang membuat Akashi heran adalah teknologi Jepang di masa lalu. Siapa yang membuat cyborg, robot dengan karakteristik yang hampir sama dengan manusia asli? Bahkan humanoid zaman sekarang tidak terlalu seperti ini. Lalu, bagaimana bisa senjata besar dan mesin canggih lainnya cukup dalam ukuran seperti itu? Akashi tidak tahu.

Akashi semakin bingung karena keadaannya. Kini, di Kyoto tersisa Masaomi, Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya yang menemani karena seluruh penguni di Kyoto sudah dipindahkan ke Nagoya oleh pemerintah.

 _"_ Sei- _chan,_ aku sudah menyiapkan keperluanmu untuk kita bawa hari ini."

Suara sang shooter menyapa pendengaran si surai crimson. _"Arigatou."_

Akashi kembali duduk di samping tempat tidurnya setelah mengambil koper yang dibawakan Mibuchi. Si pemuda _crimson_ menatap layar ponselnya yang terdapat foto tiga orang. Masaomi, Shiori, dan dirinya sendiri.

 _"Kaa-san..._ Kita dijajah..."

Air mata turun dari sepasang manik hetero itu. Ia sangat takut. Dalam kondisi perang dan penjajahan, tentu tak sedikit korban yang akan berjatuhan.

Bagaimana jika salah satu dari orang-orang yang kini bersamanya menjadi korban?

"Akashi..."

Sebuah tangan dingin menggenggam tangan Akashi, membuatnya menoleh.

"Chihiro? Bateraimu sudah penuh?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk pelan, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memeluk si surai _crimson._ Sedangkan Akashi tampak tak mengelak dari perlakuan sang robot. " _Tout ira bien_..."

Akashi diam mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari si robot.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

Apa benar akan seperti itu?

"Selama aku masih ada, aku akan terus melindungimu." Mayuzumi melepas pelukannya, menghapus air mata Akashi. Si surai merah membalas pelukan itu.

Mayuzumi kini mengelus surai kemerahan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Hal yang tidak Akashi sukai, namun kali ini ia merasa nyaman.

"Apakah ini cara yang benar untuk menenangkan hati orang lain?" tanya robot itu tiba-tiba. Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa? Apa tidak bisa dilakukan dengan cara lain?"

Tak perlu berpikir, Akashi sudah tahu jawabannya. "Ini hanya salah satu cara." si surai _crimson_ melepas kabel USB yang terhubung pada Mayuzumi, membereskan charger untuk dibawa ke tempat pengungsian. "Ada banyak cara untuk menenangkan hati orang lain yang sedang bersedih, meskipun setiap orang berbeda-beda. Dan kau..."

Akashi berbalik, memberikan senyuman tulus padanya. "Kau melakukan cara yang tepat untukku." pemuda itu menatap lekat manik kelabu Mayuzumi. "Kau benar tidak tahu tentang perasaan manusia?"

Keheningan terjadi sesaat. "Teori. Ada banyak perasaan manusia. Hanya itu hal yang kuketahui. Tapi aku tidak tahu cara untuk merasakan perasaan itu."

Kapten Rakuzan itu tepok jidat. "Coba sebutkan tiga perasaan saja!" perintah si manik hetero. "Senang, sedih, dan cinta." jawab robot itu cepat. Baguslah, setidaknya Akashi tidak harus mengajari dari dasar-dasarnya.

"Setidaknya kau sudah tahu nama-nama perasaan. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang, kita harus bergegas ke Nagoya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Dari sekian banyak perasaan manusia, cinta adalah perasaan yang paling sulit untuk dijabarkan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi terdiam, ternyata tempat pengungsian di Nagoya tak seperti yang ia kira. Hanya tinggal sisa beberapa orang di bawah tanah. Sisanya sudah banyak yang ditawan dan dijadikan budak oleh musuh. Kursi pemerintahan juga sudah diduduki pihak asing. Bahkan, sekarang sudah mulai banyak warga yang kelaparan. Mereka hanya makan dari makanan sisa para penjajah.

Akashi menempati ujung ruang bawah tanah, jauh dari pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah itu. Masaomi sedikit termenung, melihat baru empat hari mereka dijajah dan sudah ratusan tentara yang gugur. Ia jadi mengkhawatirkan keselamatan putranya itu.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" tanya Hayama, lebih ke monolog. "Sampai para penjajah itu pergi." Mibuchi menjawab. Mereka kembali terdiam.

 _"Minna,_ semua ini salahku. Maaf..." ucap Mayuzumi tiba-tiba. "Mereka datang dari masa lalu, dan kemungkinan mereka datang bersamaan denganku."

Masaomi menghela napas. "Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salah kami yang tak memeriksa kondisi portal saat kau datang."

Hayama menghembuskan napas berat. "Ternyata dijajah itu tidak enak, ya?"

Nebuya dan Mibuchi selesai membatasi ruangan dengan kayu, menjadikannya bilik untuk mereka berenam seperti warga yang lain.

"Ah, aku lupa sesuatu. Kemarin, pemerintah mewajibkan seluruh laki-laki untuk ikut melawan musuh. Setidaknya sebelum kursi jabatan diambil semua..." ujar Masaomi ragu. "Dan kita berenam akan ikut berperang besok."

Mibuchi langsung menganga. "Berperang?! Tapi bagaimana caranya?! Musuh memiliki senjata yang tak masuk akal, dan kami hanya murid SMA, tidak seperti Masaomi- _san_ yang sudah dewasa!" sangkal sang shooter.

"Musuh menggukanakan senjata berkekuatan sihir. Dan sumber kekuatan mereka itu berasal dari mutiara Jabberwock yang mereka simpan di sebuah menara. Jadi setidaknya kita harus menghancurkan mutiara itu agar kekuatan senjata mereka lenyap dan kita tak dijajah lagi." Masaomi menjelaskan, seraya mengeluarkan empat buah ransel putih dan empat pulpen berbeda warna.

"Kalian ambil ini, masing-masing satu."

Akashi, Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya mengambil ransel dan pulpen. Akashi memilih pulpen berwarna merah, Mibuchi biru muda, Hayama kunung, dan Nebuya cokelat.

"Akashi sebagai contoh, putar pulpenmu seara jarum jam." Masaomi berkata. Si surai _crimson_ memutarkan pulpen dengan jarinya. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tim Rakuzan berdiri di atas gedung yang kini telah kosong. Jaket dan training putih melekat di tubuh lima pemuda itu. Mereka masih menunggu komando Masaomi dan Shirogane di menara pusat. Meski masih pukul enam pagi, beberapa pesawat musuh sudah mulai berpatroli. Beberapa tawanan juga sudah mulai melakukan kerja paksa yang diawasi oleh tentara musuh.

" _Reo-kun, sebentar lagi kapal induk akan lewat ke lokasimu. Jika sudah terlihat, langsung kau hancurkan."_

Suara Masaomi terdengar dari radio di ranselnya. Mibuchi menyiapkan pulpennya sambil menarik napas dalam.

Tampak pesawat yang cukup besar terbang ke arah mereka, membuat asap hitam tampak jelas di udara karena pembakarannya.

Mibuchi memutar pulpen birunya seara jarum jam. Seketika, angin kencang muncul ketika pulpen itu berubah menjadi busur panah kristal. Pemuda berambut panjang itu menarik tali busur, dan sebuah anak panah muncul dengan sendirinya. Setelah dirasa tepat pada targetnya, ia melepaskan anak panah berelemen angin itu.

 _DUAAARRR!_

Kapal induk itu langsung meledak setelah dihantam anak panah dari Mibuchi. Sesuai rencana pula, mereka berlima langsung melompat dari atap gedung.

"Glider, aktif!"

Mereka berseru secara bersamaan. Sayap putih dengan lingkaran merah langsung muncul di sisi ransel mereka, kecuali Mayuzumi yang memang sayapnya sudah jadi bagian mesin di tubuhnya.

"Chihiro! Kau lawan mereka bersama Kotarou dan Reo! Aku dan Eikichi akan mencoba melepaskan tawanan dan melawan serangan darat!" Akashi mengomando.

"Dimengerti!"

Mayuzumi mengaktifkan lengan senapannya, Mibuchi bersiap dengan busur panahnya, dan Hayama sudah memegang erat tombak petirnya. Mereka bermanuver di udara, seperti bermain kucing-kucingan dengan jet perang musuh.

Lain dengan mereka bertiga, Akashi dan Nebuya segera mendarat.

Miris rasanya melihat penduduk yang bekerja paksa tanpa upah tengah membantu musuh dalam melengkapi teknologi mereka.

Kenapa penduduk asli malah menjadi pesuruh?

Kenapa orang lain yang berkuasa?

Ini tidak adil.

"Eikichi, kau bereskan yang ada di luar!"

"Siap!"

Akashi berlari memasuki gedung, sedangkan Nebuya menyerang tentara musuh dengan palu raksasa yang kini ia genggam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _DUAAARRR!_

Sudah enam pesawat dijatuhkan. "Seharusnya kalian saja yang bertarung di udara." Hayama menghena napas. Sebenarnya dia yang dari tadi paling repot, harus berada dalam jarak dekat untuk menggores besawat musuh. Memang pesawat itu akan tersambar petir dan jatuh seketika jika tergores tombak Hayama, tapi entah sudah berapa kali si _cheetah_ Rakuzan hampir kena tembakan musuh.

"Ck, pesawatnya malah semakin banyak..."

Mayuzumi kesal. Mibuchi dan Hayama mematung, melihat dua kapal induk dan puluhan jet tempur yang mengarah cepat pada mereka.

"Kalian berdua, bantu Akashi dan Nebuya. Aku yang akan mengurus mereka."

Kedua raja itu langsung mengangguk, segera mendarat untuk membantu rekan mereka yang lain.

Mayuzumi kembali memikirkan cara untuk melawan pesawat sebanyak itu. Menggunakan tembakan nuklir adalah hal yang paling cepat menghancurkan satu kota termasuk mereka dalam waktu singkat. Tapi ia juga memikirkan keadaan Akashi dan yang lainnya agar tidak kena dampak berbahaya radiasinya.

'Lebih baik pakai cara aman saja...'

Si surai abu melesat, mendekati kumpulan pesawat itu. Serangan udara dihindari dengan lincah olehnya. Ia tidak takut meskipun tak mengaktifkan mode tempur sepenuhnya.

" _Paresseux_!"

Ia kembali memakai gas keunguan yang efektif saat melawan Allen. Sesuai dugaan, gerak pesawat semakin melambat dan jatuh seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TRANG!_

Akashi menangkis serangan musuh dengan katana api miliknya. Pedang milik musuh meleleh seketika. Hayama juga sedang sibuk melawan musuh yang mengepungnya.

"Akashi, sepertinya Reo- _nee_ dan Gorila sudah membebaskan tawanan!" Hayama berseru. Akashi segera menghabisi sisa lawannya. Pemuda bermata hetero itu menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai, dan seketika api muncul dari pedangnya, menjalar dan perlahan membakar bangunan itu.

"Kotarou, cepat lar-"

 _DOR!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berhasil melawan musuh.

Mereka berhasil melepaskan tawanan.

Mereka hampir berhasil melarikan diri dengan selamat.

Hampir.

Beberapa langkah sebelum keluar gedung, Akashi tertembak musuh. Bahu kirinya terluka parah. Beruntung, ia segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Bersamaan dengan itu, menara pusat dihancurkan oleh rudal musuh.

Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya setia menunggu di kamar rawat sang kapten. Bahkan sampai sadar sekalipun, mereka berlima masih dalam keadaan canggung.

Mibuchi melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Tengah hari di bulan Agustus seperti ini matahari bersinar sangat terik. Biasanya, burung-burung terbang bebas seraya berkicau kesana-kemari. Suara daun yang tergerak oleh angin musim panas menjadi melodi indah yang ia rindukan.

Kini, semuanya kandas begitu saja.

DI tengah teriknya hari, bunyi pesawat dan mesin-mesin lainnya yang mengudara. Rintihan derita rakyat yang terdengar layaknya mimpi buruk. Pemandangan hijau terganti oleh asap hitam pekat dari cerobong pabrik yang entah bagaimana bisa dibangun dalam waktu empat hari.

Jepang telah dikuasai.

Mibuchi mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa harus negara kita?"

"Reo, sudahlah..."

"Mereka membunuh siapapun yang melawan. Mereka membunuh _kantoku_ dan Masaomi- _san_."

Akashi kembali membisu. Kali ini apa yang dikatakan kakak kelasnya itu memang benar. Ia kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa, ia juga kehilangan pelatih yang sangat berjasa untuknya.

"Ini tidak adil. Kita yang penduduk negara ini kenapa malah diperbudak oleh orang dari luar?! Bekerja secara paksa tanpa upah sepeserpun dan tanpa istirahat secara terus-menerus! Kehilangan harta dan keluarga karena mereka! Kenapa harus kita yang merasakannya?!"

Hayama dan Nebuya ikut terdiam. Sama seperti Mibuchi, mereka juga tak mau ini terjadi secara terus-menerus.

"Berada di dasar puncak rantai makanan... Selalu dibayang-bayangi rasa ketakutan..." Akashi merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk di kasur rumah sakit. "Menjadi mangsa yang selalu diincar oleh predator. Kita hidup seperti binatang, ini semua bukan atas dasar kemauan kita sendiri."

Akashi menatap kakak kelasnya itu. Sorot matanya tampak masih kehilangan, namun tertutupi oleh kilat tegar di sana. "Jangan menyerah seperti itu. Aku yakin, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Kita hadapi semua ini bersama."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Empat pemuda itu menoleh pada si surai abu, memandangnya tak mengerti. _Cyborg_ itu menunduk, enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"I-ini semua salahku..." suaranya bergetar, membuat Akashi dan yang lainnya khawatir. "Karena aku, mereka datang ke sini. Karen aku, kalian merasakan penderitaan peperangan. Maafkan aku..."

Nada bicaranya sedikit berubah, jadi tidak monoton lagi. Melainkan...

Bersedih?

"Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan di sini. Kau, musuh, atau takdir sekalipun tidak bisa kita salahkan. Lagipula kau membantu kami, 'kan?" senyuman mengembang di wajah pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu. " _Tout ira bien_..."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi terbelalak. Sama seperti tiga sahabatnya. Perlahan, liquid bening turun membasahi pipi si surai abu. "Chihiro... Kau menangis? Bagaimana bisa..."

Si robot tetap diam. "Aku tidak tahu. Semua ini muncul begitu saja..."

Meraih tangan Mayuzumi, Akashi menggenggamnya erat. "Apapun itu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Kita jalani semua ini bersama, karena aku tidak menganggap kita teman atau sahabat."

Akashi meraih tangan _senpai_ nya yang lain. "Aku menganggap kita semua adalah keluarga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Perang tak akan melihat siapa yang benar. Perang hanya akan melihat siapa yang berdiri sampai akhir._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, empat pemuda Rakuzan itu sudah terlelap di kamar rumah sakit. Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk mengawasi daerah Kyoto. Ia menyelinap keluar kamar rawat Akashi. Ia juka tak memberitahu siapapun.

Singkat kata, ia kabur.

Namun, ia kabur untuk tujuan yang baik. Toh robot itu sudah menemukan lokasi mutiara Jabberwock itu disimpan. Kamera di mata Mayuzumi dapat melihat dalam radius lima kilometer, jadi tak sulit untuk menemukan lokasi itu ketika ia sampai di Kyoto.

'Akan kuhancurkan mutiara itu besok pagi. Sebaiknya sekarang aku langsung kembali saja...'

"Ah, rupanya ada _cyborg_ di sini..." Mayuzumi mematung, melihat siapa yang ada beberapa meter di depannya.

Jason Silver, sang pemburu _cyborg._

"Kukira daerah ini sudah bebas dari para monyet..." ujarnya sambil menguap bosan, membuat Mayuzumi kesal. "Dan kukira tidak ada kingkong mistis di daerah ini..." balas si surai abu sarkastik.

"Sialan kau. Ah, tapi kudengar kau berteman dengan keturunan professor ahli teknologi. Kurasa aku harus mendapatkannya sebelum dia membuat senjata tempur yang lebih canggih dari _cyborg_ sepertimu." ujar Silver, memainkan bayonet di tangannya.

'Levelku masih jauh di bawah orang ini. Apalagi dia sudah memusnahkan ratusan _cyborg_ dan membunuh banyak orang. Tapi aku harus melawannya. Untuk melindungi Akashi...' pikir Mayuzumi. Ia mengirimkan koordinat menara pada ponsel keempat rekannya, sebelum ia bersiap melawan Silver.

"Mode tempur, aktif!"

Secara otomatis, jaket putinya berubah menjadi armor baja, sepasang sayap glider juga muncul di punggungnya. Tangan kirinya berubah menjadi sebuah senapan besar berwarna perak. Dia mengarahkan senapan itu pada Silver.

"Turunkan semua senjatamu, dan menyerahlah!"

Silver sedikit terkekeh. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman sinis.

"Wah, aku baru tahu ada juga mesin amatiran yang berani menantangku secara langsung..."

Ia menyalakan tas roket dan bersiap dengan armornya. Silver menatap sang robot dengan meremehkan. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau berujung malfungsi permanen ya."

" _Phoenix Shoot_!"

Semburan api yang kuat dan besar dari senapan besar itu menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya. Tapi Mayuzumi tahu, lawannya sudah lebih cepat menghindar dari tembakan api tersebut.

Mayuzumi mengaktifkan glidernya dan bermanuver di udara, terbang dengan kecepatan jet tempur tatkala menyadari Silver mengejarnya. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan menyiapkan jenis tembakan lain.

" _Dragon Lightning_!"

Kali ini serangan petir itu diserap oleh dua buah benda berbentuk roket mini.

"Kuakui seranganmu hebat, tapi kau tak akan bisa apa selagi aku punya alat penangkal!"

Si surai abu menyeringai tipis, mengisi daya senapannya lagi. "Apa kau yakin?"

Pria besar itu melihat daya di mulut senapan besar itu. Bukanlah kumpulan api maupun petir. Tapi sudah berbentuk bayangan hitam yang mulai berputar.

Sontak ia membulatkan matanya. "Tembakan itu... Tidak mungkin!" serunya.

Sang robot mengarahkan senapan itu pada lawannnya yang masih mematung.

" _Shadow Calamity_!"

Tembakan hitam itu menghasilkan tembakan radiasi nuklir dan ledakan hitam besar yang masih dapat terlihat dalam ratusan kilometer. Segera, _cyborg_ bersurai abu itu membuka portal teleportasi ke tempat lain.

'Dengan ledakan dan radiasi seperti itu, harusnya mustahil seorang manusia bisa bertahan hidup.'

Ia menutup kembali portal itu setelah dirasa tempatnya cukup jauh. Setidaknya jika Silver sudah mati, Akashi aman. Mayuzumi masih tak habis pikir kenapa yang diincar pria besar itu adalah si pemuda _crimson._

Menembus kepulan asap hitam medan perang, Mayuzumi terbang dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Manik kelabu _cyborg_ itu menangkap pemandangan lokasi terbuka yang setengah hancur itu. Seketika, si surai abu menyesal. Jika ia menolak untuk ke masa depan, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Akashi tidak akan merasakan penderitaan perang seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, radar _cyborg_ itu menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak mendekat dengan cepat. Sontak, ia berbalik dan mendapati Silver sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Kau lengah."

Mayuzumi langsung menghindari tebasan bayonet pria besar itu. Masih tak menyerah, tentara itu menekan tombol merah di lengan armornya. Dari ransel roket Silver, rudal udara dilepaskan. Si surai abu juga melepaskan jenis rudal yang sama untuk ditabrakkan.

 _DUARRR!_

Kepulan asap tebal mengganggu pandangan, ledakan itu terjadi sesaat. Namun tanpa disadari, satu lagi rudal masih meluncur segaris dengan rudal pertama. Wajar saja si surai abu tak menyadarinya.

'Peluru titik buta?!'

 _BUUUM!_

Tanpa sempat menghindar, rudal itu menghantamnya.

Mayuzumi sedikit meringis ketika ia menghantam batu besar di belakangnya. Meski muncul notifikasi dua mesinnya yang rusak terbentur, cyborg itu segera bangkit dan mengaktifkan pedang armornya di tangan kanan.

Kembali terbang cepat, kali ini Mayuzumi dan Silver bertarung dalam jarak dekat. Suara dua logam yang beradu menggema di wilayah kosong Kyoto.

Silver terus mengayunkan pedangnya membabi buta, membuat si surai abu sedikit kewalahan.

" _Requin_!"

Mayuzumi kembali menggunakan senapannya, menembaki Silver dengan elemen air. Namun dengan mudahnya, Silver mengelak.

Diam-diam si surai abu menargetkan ransel milik sang musuh.

" _Chouette_!"

Laser abu-abu dilepaskan dari senapan itu, hendak menghancurkan persenjataan musuh.

" _Lapin_!"

Tanpa diduga, Silver mengeluarkan perisai hitam yang mengelilinginya, memantulkan serangan itu kepada si pengirimnya.

 _BRAKKK!_

Mayuzumi jatuh membentur tanah. Sepasang glidernya patah. Tangan senapannya putus, menimbulkan percikan listrik dari kabel-kabelnya. Peringatan kerusakan ia abaikan. Ia tidak merasakan sakit, tapi panik. Dalam energi tinggal dua puluh persen, ia tidak akan bisa membuka portal teleportasi itu lagi.

.

 **Mayuzumi POV**

Sialan, dia masih belum tampak kelelahan. Sedangkan energiku hampir habis. Akan sulit jika bertarung dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, senapanku sudah tak bisa berfungsi.

Jika aku kalah di sini, siapa yang akan melindungi Akashi dan yang lainnya ketika mereka dalam bahaya?

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memikirkan mereka. Akashi, Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya. Mereka sudah percaya padaku untuk menghadapi semua ini bersama. Bahkan, kami sudah menganggap keluarga pada satu sama lain tanpa peduli aku yang berbeda sendiri dari mereka.

Sudah tugasku sebagai _cyborg_ tempur untuk membantu maniusia mendapat kedamaian yang disebut kemerdekaan. Secanggih apapun aku, semuanya percuma jika Jabberwock menghancurkan masa depan dan masa lalu.

Ah, benar juga!

Aku segera mengaktifkan jaringan komunikasi.

'Ini pesan masuk dari masa depan. 1305XII telah berhasil melakukan misi. Aku telah mengirimkan laporanku tentang perasaan manusia. Sekarang aku butuh bantuan untuk melawan musuh.'

" _Pesan masuk diterima. Berkasmu error. Kami tak bisa mengirimkan bantuan ke masa depan."_

Kalimat yang berputar di kepalaku membuat mataku terbelalak seketika.

'Kalau begitu tolong lakukan apa saja! Kau bisa memberikan data ini pada _cyborg_ lain, asal aku mendapat bantuan!'

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Takeda- _san_ masih bisa bernada santai di sana. Ia bahkan mengabaikanku sekarang. Tapi aku tahu, _cyborg_ lain sedang mendengarkanku saat ini.

' _Tolong, aku tidak bisa melawan Jason Silver sendirian seperti ini!'_

"JAWAB AKU!"

 _BOOOM!_

Entah misil apa lagi yang Silver lepaskan, ledakannya membuatku terpental lagi.

Peringatan kerusakan yang menyebalkan itu kembali kulihat. Tapi aku tetap tidak peduli, toh energi sekarang sudah tak memungkinkan untuk memakai banyak senjata lagi.

"Aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau berpisah dari keluargaku!"

 _BRAKKK!_

Kali ini, beberapa misil mengkancurkan perisai dan membuatku menabrak batu besar. Lagi, peringatan itu kembali muncul.

"Pergi dari pandanganku, peringatan bodoh!"

Sekarang hanya tinggal kan tanganku saja. Tubuh bawahku hancur, memperlihatkan kabel-kabel putus dan komponen yang patah. Air mataku kembali menetes, merasakan ketakutan.

"Hebat! Kau satu-satunya _cyborg_ yang bisa menangis dari semua yang pernah kulihat! Mungkin aku harus mendapatkan kepalamu dulu sebelum kepala si merah."

Seandainya masih bisa, aku ingin menembakkan laser ke muka orang itu.

Namun tenagaku tidak mencukupi.

" _Pada 1305XII. Berkas telah dibuka. Bantuan tetap tidak bisa datang ke masa depan."_

Silver semakin mendekat padaku. Tangannya sudah siap dengan bayonet.

" _Pada 1305XII. Energi ditambahkan hingga seratus persen. Kau memiliki waktu tiga puluh detik sebelum kesempatan ini ditarik kembali."_

Secara mendadak, energiku kembali terisi. Tapi entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Semua mesinku rusak, hanya tinggal satu cara untuk mengalahkannya. Memakai satu-satunya senjata penghancur yang masih tersisa.

Ini demi Akashi...

Aku mengubah tangan kananku menjadi ribuan benang kaca yang tajam untuk melilit Silver. Dia langsung terlihat panik ketika benang-benang itu mulai melukainya, sedangkan aku mengumpulkan seluruh energiku ke kotak peledak di belakang baterai. Aku tersenyum pahit, mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang otomatis akan terkirim ke masa lalu.

 _"Cyborg,_ Mayuzumi Chihiro. Code name, 13505XII. Misi terakhir, dinyatakan selesai."

 _ **DUAAARRR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ledakan itu menghilang.

Putih yang kulihat saat ini. Sunyi, hangat, dan menenangkan.

Hei, Akashi...

Aku bisa memahami persaan manusia.

Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan berpisah denganmu.

Aku bisa menagis karena gejolak perasaan itu.

Perasaan yang kudapatkan darimu.

Perasaan yang juga kudapat dari Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya.

Maaf aku sudah mengacaukan masa depan.

Maaf aku membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi peperangan.

Terima kasih telah memberikan 'hati' padaku.

Terima kasih telah membuat hidupku lebih berarti.

Terima kasih telah menghabiskan waktu bersamaku.

Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku selama ini.

Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu.

Jangan tunggu aku, karena aku tidak akan kembali lagi.

Aku janji, di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu.

Aku janji, kita semua akan bahagia tanpa berpisah lagi.

Aku sangat menyayangi kalian.

Selamat tinggal...

 **Mayuzumi POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi terbangun di tengah tidurnya karena sebuah sinar memasuki kamar rawatnya lewat jendela.

'Sepertinya aku baru tidur... Apa ini sudah pagi?'

Cahaya sesaat itu berubah kembali menjadi lagit yang gelap. Ia melirik jam di ruangan itu, masih pukul dua pagi.

Ia hendak melanjutkan tidurnya, kalau saja tidak ada sosok bersurai cokelat yang masuk ke kamarnya tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?"

Sosok itu tanpa ekspresi, sama seperti Mayuzumi daat pertama pertemu.

"Panggil aku Higuchi. Aku _cyborg_ tempur seperti Mayuzumi."

Akashi sedikit terbelalak, namun segera menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"Aku di sini datang untuk membantumu. Mayuzumi sudah mengirmkan koordinat menara mutiara itu sebelum ia hancur."

Kali ini, Akashi tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Apa maksudmu hancur?!"

"Mayuzumi meledakan diri bersama Jason Silver, penjaga menara itu."

Ia mengerti. Jika penjaganya sudah kalah, maka artinya menara itu kosong, 'kan?

Akashi nekat berdiri, mengambil pulpen merahnya. "Higuchi- _san_ , tolong antar aku ke menara itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi tiba di puncak menara atas bantuan portal Higuchi. Di sana, ia melihat sebuah mutiara hitam seukuran bola basket. Mutiara itu berukiran sebuah naga, ditempatkan di meja kristal. Akashi mengambil benda bulat itu. Lebih ringan dari perkiraannya.

"Sudah berapa banyak korban berjatuhan karena benda ini?" gumam Akashi.

"Tou-san... Shirogane-sensei... penduduk Kyoto... penduduk Nagoya..." si surai merah menyebutkan korban yang ia ketahui.

"SUDAH BERAPA BANYAK ORANG YANG MATI?!" ia berteriak frustasi.

"Asalkan tergores sedikit, kau akan berhenti berfungsi, 'kan?" suaranya kembali memelan. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"TAPI KENAPA UNTUK MENGHENTIKANMU SAJA CHIHIRO HARUS IKUT MATI?!"

Dengan katana yang terbakar api amarahnya, Akashi menebas mutiara itu menjadi dua.

 _BWOSHHH!_

Tanpa diduga, gas _phospine_ dan radioaktif keluar dari mutiara itu. Akashi diam, terjebak di dalam kurungan api. Ditambah lagi, asap dari Jabberwock yang mulai terhirup olehnya, membuat si surai _crimson_ pusing.

" _Cyborg, Mayuzumi Chihiro..."_

Pemuda itu terbelalak, melihat bayangan sosok robot tempur bersurai kelabu berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Akashi merasakan matanya sudah panas dan mulai berkabut.

" _Code name, 13505XII..."_

Robot itu tersenyum padanya. Senyuman tulus yang seharusnya tak bisa dilalukan oleh sebuah mesin sepertinya. Bayangan samar itu mulai memudar, meneteskan liquid bening dari sepasang lensa kelabu.

" _Misi terakhir, dinyatakan selesai."_

Tepat setelah bayangan robot itu menghilang, air mata Akashi akhirnya tumpah. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, kini bebas ia keluarkan untuk memanggil satu nama.

"CHIHIRO!"

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Dadanya sesak karena dua hal, tak mendapatkan oksigen. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu, karena ia kehilangan Mayuzumi.

 **Akashi POV**

"Maafkan aku, Chihiro... Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengawasimu..."

Aku benar-benar menyesal, menyianyiakan waktuku bersamanya. Aku masih tak mau berpisah dengannya.

"Seandainya kita bisa pergi ke kehidupan kedua, aku berharap kita akan bersama lagi. Aku berharap kita bisa hidup tenang dan damai. Aku harap kita tak akan berpisah dan menderita lagi seperti ini."

Sudah berapa kali aku mengalah, tapi kali ini saja, aku ingin egois. Sekali saja...

 _"Kami-sama,_ tolong pertemukan aku dengan Chihiro lagi... Aku tidak peduli jika nanti kami ditakdirkan sebagai manusia atau robot, asalkan aku bisa bersama keluargaku lagi..."

Aku tak peduli rasa panas yang menjalar karena api itu sudah mulai mendekat dan membakarku perlahan.

"Sei- _chan_!"

"Dimana kau?"

"Akashi!"

Tiga panggilan itu membuatku tersadar. Aku mendengar suara itu semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Akashi..."

Mataku menangkap sosok bersurai abu tengah tersenyum, berjongkok di dekatku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya kita pergi."

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Chihiro, membuat sensasi terbakar itu menghilang digantikan rasa hangat. dia menuntunku ke sebuah tangga putih besar yang megah.

"Chihiro, kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang indah, tenang, dan damai. Tanpa ada situasi perang lagi seperti ini."

 **Akashi POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak bersurai abu menggandeng dua sepupunya. Yang satu bersurai _baby blue_ dan satu lagi bersurai raven. Seragam biru kedua anak itu menunjukkan mereka baru masuk Taman Kanak-Kanak, berbeda dengan si surai abu yang memakai seragam putih berbalut sweater hijau yang menandakan ia sudah lebih dulu duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

"Pagiku celahku, matahali belsinal~"

"Kugendong tas melahku di pundak~"

Takao Kazunari dan Kuroko Tetsuya menyanyi riang dengan logat cadelnya. Keduanya memegang bendera bertuliskan nama mereka dan TK Teiko. Setidaknya, mereka sudah diajari kakak sepupunya itu untuk menulis dan berhitung.

"Kazu, Tetsu, jalannya cepat sedikit!" ujar si surai abu, khawatir dirinya akan terlambat di upacara pertamanya sebagai siswa kelas I SD.

"Oke, Chihi-nii." Kuroko memercepat langkahnya sedikit, begitu juga Takao.

"Chihi-nii, gulu TK galak atau tidak?" tanya si raven penasaran ketika mereka sampai di depan TK yang mereka tuju. "Setahuku, mereka semua baik." Mayuzumi Chihiro, si surai abu tampak mengingat. "Lho, memangnya Chihi-nii tahu dari mana gulu di sini baik?" kali ini giliran si baby blue yang bertanya.

Saat hendak menjawab, seorang pria besar yang memakai jas hitam tersenyum menghampiri mereka. Mayuzumi berhenti melangkah, Kuroko dan Takao bersembunyi di balik punggung si anak tertua.

Memangnya, anak manya yang tak taku melihat sosok tinggi besar begitu?

"Ohayo, Mayuzumi-kun."

Melihat sosok itu, si surai abu ikut tersenyum. "Ohayou, Nebuya- _sensei_."

Nebuya melihat dua anak yang mengintip takut-taku di belakang si surai abu. "Kazu, Tetsu, jangan takut begitu. Ini Nebuya-sensei, kepala sekolah TK ini. Dia baik, kok."

Kalimat yang diucapkan itu membuat keduanya keluar dari 'persembunyian' mereka. "Sensei, mereka ini adik sepupuku. Takao Kazunari dan Kuroko Tetsuya." Mayuzumi menepuk pundak keduanya. Nebuya mensejajarkan tinggi dengan mereka bertiga.

"Ohayou Takao- _kun_ , Kuroko- _kun_."

"Ohayou, _sensei_..."

Nebuya maklum jika keduanya masih canggung, namanya juga anak-anak baru sekolah. "Aku harap kalian bisa betah di sekolah ini, seperti kakak kalian dulu."

Sontak, kedua anak itu menatap si surai abu. "Chihi- _nii_ dulu sekolah di sini?" tanya keduanya, dan dibalas anggukan singkat. "Makannya aku tahu guru-guru disini baik."

Takao dan kuroko mengangguk. "Sensei, aku boleh mengantar mereka berdua ke kelas?" izin anak itu. "Tentu saja boleh."

Ketiganya langsung memasuki gedung sekolah. "Gorila- _kun_ , kira-kira Chi- _chan_ masuk SD mana?"

Seorang priaberambut lebat dengan jas yang sama menghamiri Nebuya. "Urusai, Mibuchi!" kesal sang KepSek. Dari dulu, Mibuchi memang seperti itu. "Dari seragamnya, dia ke SD 2 Teiko."

Mibuchi berbinar. "Berarti sekolahnya si Raijuu? Aku penasaran melihat reaksi dia ketika melihat muridnya."

Nebuya dan Mibuchi terkekeh pelan, lalu keduanya termenung sesaat. Ingatan tentang ledakan besar yang menghancurkan Kyoto dan sekitarnya, serta Kebakaran hebat di hutan Osaka tiga belas tahun lalu entah kenapa merasuki pikiran keduanya.

Dua tragedi dan dua pahlawan membuat mereka merasakan ketenangan seperti ini. "Perang itu mengerikan, ya?" ujar Mibuchi. Dibalas anggukan Nebuya.

Kedua alumni SMA Rakuzan itu memandangi anak-anak baru TK tersebut. "Kuharap generasi selanjutnya dapat terus mempertahankan kedamaian seperti sekarang ini..." gumam Mibuchi.

"Kau benar..."

Keduanya tersenyum, melihat anak-anak yang asyik bermain riang bersama teman-temannya.

'Sei-chan, Chihiro, terima kasih...' batin Wali Kelas nol besar itu.

Karena tanpa pengorbanan, tak mungkin sebuah hasil dapat dicapai.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Kembali lagi dengan saia sang author gaje! #ditendang

Selamat hari kemerdekaan (telat) dan selamat ulang tahun Ai-san (kecepetan) #slap

Update tengah malam layaknya orang gila~ *nyanyi* #disleding

Bersyukurlah kita lahir di era kemerdekaan, karena... ya, tau sendiri lah perang itu ky gimana... #plak

Saia tau ff ini gaje karena ngebut, jadi tolong maafkan jika tidak bagus, huhu T0T

Berhubung sudah tengah malam...

 **RnR?**

* * *

 **Omake**

Sebuah mobil limosin bnerhenti di depan TK megah itu. Sosok anak bersurai crimson turun dari mobil tersebut. Keduanya tersenyum menyambut sosok kecil itu.

"Ohayou, Akashi- _kun_."

"Ohayou Nebuya- _sensei_ , Mibuchi- _sensei_!" jawab Akashi Seijuurou riang. Sama seperti kuroko dan Takao, anak itu juga baru masuk sekolah. Tapi ia sudah kenal KepSek dan Wali Kelas karena ia ikut saat pendaftaran sekolah.

"Akashi-kun, sudah hafal kelasmu?" tanya Nebuya. "Sudah. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu, ya. Arigatou, sensei."

Baru beberapa langkah, sosok bersurai abu keluar gedung.

"Sensei, aku pamit dulu, ya! Aku sudah... terlambat..." perkataannya memelan, tatkala sepasang manik kelabu itu bertemu dengan manik hetero si surai merah. Keduanya mematung, menatap satu sama lain. Rasanya seperti deja vu, Akashi dapat melihat mata kelabu Mayuzumi yang kosong, dan Mayuzumi dapat melihat sorot kesepian di manik hetero Akashi. Namun keduanya masih memiliki pancaran kehidupan dan keceriaan masa kanak-kanak.

Nebuya dan Mibuchi diam-diam mengukir senyum tipis, sampai sebuah motor sport hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

"Anoo, kamu siswa baru SD 2 Teiko?" tanya sosok pirang yang memakai jas putih itu, sedikit terburu-buru. Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"Aku kepala sekolahmu mulai sekarang. Ayo naik, kita sudah terlambat!"

Hayama Kotarou panik sendiri. Sangat memalukan jika seorang KepSek terlambat. Mayuzumi bergegas menaiki motor besar itu, dibantu Mibuchi.

"Gorila, Reo-nee, merah, kami permisi! Nak, pegangan yang erat ya!"

Dan Hayama langsung memacu motornya. Nebuya tepok jidat. "Anak orang lain malah dibawa ngebut tanpa helm. Benar-benar..." ujar Mibuchi.

Sedangkan si surai crimson tersenyum tipis.

'Sepertinya kita reinkarnasi lagi, Chihiro...'

Akashi memasuki sekolahnya dengan riang. 'Kehidupan ini, aku yakin akan lebih menyenangkan.'

"Gorila, ayo masuk. Lima menit lagi upacara pembukaan dimulai."

Nebuya kembali kesal dikatai seperti itu lagi. "Urusai. Kau urus saja dulu anak-anak kelasmu. Nanti aku menyusul."

Mantan Shooter Rakuzan itu langsuk berbalik memasuki gedung sekolah. Sang kepala sekolah mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka layar kunci. Tampak lima orang memakai jersey basket SMA Rakuzan, tengah tersenyum pada kamera tanpa terkecuali. Semuanya terlihat bahagia.

Memasukan kembali ponselnya, Nebuya berbalik ke gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _S-sensei_... Aku takut..."

Si surai abu memeluk erat Hayama dari belakang. Tak tanggung-tanggung pria itu tancap gas mencapai seratus kilometer per jam. Bayangkan, anak baru masuk SD sudah dibawa ngebut seperti itu tanpa helm. Tentu saja takut!

"Tapi aku tidak pakai helm! Bagaimana jika nanti aku jatuh?"

Hayama langsung rem dadakan, tepat di lampu merah. Kendaraan dari arah samping perempatan mulai melaju.

Ia menengok ke belakang, mendapati siswa barunya yang hampir menangis ketakutan. Sontak, ia melepaskan helm dan memasangkan itu pada Mayuzumi. Meskipun masih terlalu besar, setidaknya lebih baik daripada kepala anak itu pecah nantinya.

"Pakai saja dulu." Hayama tersenyum. 'Anak ini dan si merah tadi... Apa kebetulan?'

"Sensei tidak akan apa-apa?" tanya si surai abu. "Tenang saja!" ujar si pirang.

Lampu berubah hijau, Hayama kembali memacu motornya walau tak secepat tadi. senyum tipis terulas di wajah pria tiga puluh tahunan itu.

'Okaerinasai Mayuzumi-san, Akashi...'

Si surai abu melihat tangan kirinya sendiri.

Tangan seorang anak kecil yang masih tak berdosa. Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis melihat tangan mungilnya.

'Setidaknya, aku kembali hidup sebagai manusia. Sama seperti yang lainnya.' Mayuzumi membuka kaca kelm, merasakan hembusan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya.

'Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah, Akashi...'

Manik kelabu anak itu menatap langit pagi yang cerah, seakan berbahagia dengan pertemuan singkatnya dengan Akashi lagi.

"Selamat pagi semua, kunantikan dirimu~"

"Di depan kelasmu, menantikan kami~"

Mayuzumi tidak keberatan sama sekali jika ia jadi lebih muda dari kouhainya sendiri. Karena yang penting, ia dan Akashi dapat berkumpul kembali dengan mereka meskipun terpaut umur sangat jauh.

Yang jelas, si surai abu merasa bangga dengan tiga kouhainya yang kini telah sukses, dan bahagia karena ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Akashi.

Mulai hari ini, seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro akan memulai hidupnya lagi bersama Akashi Seijuurou.

 **End**


End file.
